Dream of me
by LizzyDeviya
Summary: It was a single promise and a broken heart which had led to Elizabeth Sweezeys arrival in Birmingham. Authors note: Set some time after season 1, and non-canon from thereon.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stepped out of the car and onto the dusty road. This was it - her new adventure.

It had taken her a while to admit to herself that living back home with her mother was no longer acceptable. After the war Elizabeth couldn't seem to shake the feeling of boredom.

Pain, yes, there was a great deal of pain to be avoided as well. Every street corner turned, every pavement she had walked with him, for each step she took since the day he died,

her heart grew heavier. The only rational decision would be to the town was not good enough for her, though leaving the country would have to do.

And now, now she was here. Birmingham was at her feet, for whatever carmic reasons, and she was ready to fulfill the promise she had once

made to a wounded was no reason to uphold it, really. She was quite sure the soldier had forgotten her the moment he set foot

on British soil, the second he saw his family again. Nontheless, she felt obligated to uphold her end of the bargain.

The man who had escorted Elizabeth from London led her down the dusty road and inn an alley where he directed her to the second floor of an old factory building, now turned into a guest house.

She exhaled as she closed the door on the man. The room was small, but seemed entirely appropriate for a new position in the city. Elizabeth was to be the new town teacher. Temporary of course, as all inn her life seemed to be. In a couple of days, when she had settled inn she would continue her mission to find the wounded soldier. A man by the name of Shelby.

"Hello there, love, can I help you with anything?" the old man behind the counter asked her as she approached him. He had a humble appearance, wise eyes and a wrinkled sad smile.

"Just this, sir", Elizabeth pointed at her basket. "And perhaps your assistance in finding an old friend of mine" she continued. The man looked up and smiled curiously. "By the name of Thomas Shelby".

The old man stiffened. "What business does a nice lady like yourself have with a Shelby?" he inquired. The warm smile was now replaced by a strict, nearly angered expression.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but do you know where I'd find him?" she insisted. She didn't travel all this way to be shot down by an angry, old man.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll take the next train back to where you came from and forget about Thomas Shelby", he said.

"I'm sure I can find the information I desire elsewhere, thank you Sir", she turned and started towards the door.

"The Garrison" the old man called. "You'll find what you're looking for at the Garrison".

"And where is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see it when you see it, eh", he waved her away.

Elizabeth asked around at another little shop thinking perhaps she would find out why the old man had reacted the way he did. But it seemed that was the appropriate reaction to hearing the Shelby name.

Upon finding out who the wounded soldier was, what he was, she thought her old self would run for the hills, but things had changed. She was no longer insecure in her independent actions, though she was sure the soldier would have no reason to treat her badly. Afterall, he had invited her himself.

Walking along the main road in Small Heath, Elizabeth set eyes on a building. A grand, decorated house in the midst of battered down, dirty brick buildings. On the left wall she saw a small green board which read "The Garrison tavern".

A group of men whistled and called when she entered the ignored the noises as she stepped confidently towards the bar.

"Is there a man by the name of Thomas Shelby present?" she asked the barman. The barman opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"What business you got with Tommy?" a tall, slender man asked. "He done you over or something?" the man laughed as he wiped his moustache.

"It seems everyone I've met in this city is curious of my interests in Mr. Shelby" Elizabeth answered. "Do you know where I can find him?".

"Tommy's out of town. Should be back by nightfall, but you're more then welcome to join me for drink while you wait" the man grinned.

"That's quite alright, I'll come back tomorrow".

Arthur lifted his cap as token of respect as the lady walked out the door. "We don't get many Americans in here now do we boys?" he said to John and the gang.

Tommy came back late that night. There had been some trouble in London, and he'd had to sort it out with Solomons before returning to Birmingham.

"Arthur, has there been any trouble" he asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He didn't expect there to be, but there's never knowing what will happen in this city.

"Define trouble" Arthur laughed. John chuckled at his brothers puzzled look.

"There was a girl in here. Asking about you. An American" Arthur explained.

"What did she want?" Tommy asked. He hadn't had an American girl. Never had. Quite frankly there were few Americans to be found in these parts. Least of all decent ones.

"Didn't say. Said she'd be back tomorrow" John filled inn. "Oh and Tommy, she was a fine one this one" he chuckled as the toothpick between his lips vibrated.

The next morning Elizabeth made her way to the location at which she was to teach music. There were only a handful of children, well-groomed, no doubt the offspring of

the richer kinds of the city. A first lesson in Gershwin should be sufficient for now.

Saddened, Elizabeth had to admit she had expected more children, not only the privileged. She had hoped to make a real difference, to be meaningful, again.

"Hey precious, I'll make you smile" a man cornered her as she walked down the alley towards the Garrison. His breath reaked of whiskey and cigarettes.

"Get your hands off me" she yelled as he pulled at her dress.

"We're only just getting started, darling", he grinned as he pushed her against the cold brick wall.

Elizabeth mustered what courage she had and kneed him before pulling the gun from her purse. "If you ever touch me again I will blow your fucking brains out" she spat.

The man wasn't frightened, actually he smiled. He didn't seem sure that Elizabeth would pull the trigger, she wasn't quite sure herself. He looked out the alley, and stiffened suddenly.

Slowly he backed away while cursing under his breath. Elizabeth turned to see what had scared him, but there was nothing in sight. She stepped out of the alley and spotted a tall man dressed in a gray suit and cap walking into the Garrison. Perhaps it was the man she had spoken to in the Garrison yesterday.

She made her way to the pub.

"There she is" the moustached man from last night called. He grinned as he held is drink up towards Elizabeth. She smiled and nodded towards him.

"You're in luck today, love. Tommy just walked in himself" he said and nodded towards the backroom. "I'm sure he'll be out shortly".

Arthur stood up and walked unsteadily towards the back door. "The girl from last night, she's back. Asking for you again I presume" he grinned.

Tommy walked towards the bar, unfazed by the knowledge that a stranger had been singled him out. "I hear there's someone here to see me" he said to the barman.

"God help her" the barman muttered as he nodded towards Elizabeth. Tommy turned to the sight of a beautiful woman. Her eyes were sad, but sparkled with a hint of hope.

Fingering the dark scarf loosely wrapped around her frame she stepped towards him. Her dark curls bounced with each step, and Tommy felt slightly joyed at her innocence.

"Mr. Shelby" she smiled. The man standing in front of her was not the same broken boy she knew. His face was emotionless yet stern, curious yet utterly unamused.

"It's nice to see you" Elizabeth started. His blue eyes piercing hers, and his gaze making her feel a sadness she thought she'd forgotten.

"Is it?" he asked. There were very few who would sincerely greet him. He was curious. The woman looked familiar, but he couldn't seem to place her.

"I was hoping perhaps we could talk privately?" she inquired. Tommy led her in to the backroom as he requested two glasses and a bottle from the barman.

"My brother, Arthur said you'd been asking for me" Tommy raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth sighed at how cold he seemed, she recognized a certain boredom in his expression.

He was definetaly not like the man she had once met, and that was in war for christ sake.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Sweezey, you can call me Lizzy" Elizabeth introduced herself.

"I'd rather not" Tommy laughed. He'd no idea who she was, but he was sure she didn't deserve the association he had with that nick-name.

"I'm the new temp for the school at George road" she explained.

"Good for you, these children deserve a decent teacher" he cracked the slightest smile. "I'm afraid I'm still not aware though, what is it I can do for you?" he asked.

"Well, to be quite frank I don't really know. I was invited, surely you wouldn't remember, it's been a few years now. It looks like you've done well for yourself. I'm glad" her melancholic eyes watered, before she sniffed away the threathning tears.

For a split second his expression revealed pure confusion, before it was composed, back to the cold lifeless look. Elizabeth found herself

wondering whether her conviction of safety in the midst of this city was false. War had changed her, sure, but it had certainly changed him as well.

Suddenly, she rose from her seat. "Perhaps this was a mistake. I shouldn't have imposed" she whispered as she hurried towards the exit.

Tommy spent the evening contemplating whether or not he should look for Elizabeth. Clearly she knew him - but how? He was sure she wasn't a copper, though he didn't have the best track-record in that area. She didn't look like a copper though, certainly didn't fight like one. If she'd been a copper surely she would have shot the man in the alley.

Tommy recollected the slight shake she wore while pointing the gun insecurely at the drunk. It angered him that the man thought he could get away with treating a beautiful,civilized lady like Elizabeth in that manner - but it didn't suprise him. This city was filled with disgust and Tommy was sure it was his own fault.

It was a long night for Tommy, but it ended like it always did, with him falling asleep next to the dying glow of his pipe.

"He's been shot. In the abdomen. Quickly, he's bleeding, he's barely concious" the man shouted.

"What's your name? Tell me. I know you can hear me. Tell me, what's your name soldier?" a soft, but slightly frantic voice called.

Tommy opened his eyes. It was all blurry, and the pain, the fucking pain.

"There you are, soldier can you tell me your name?" she asked again.

"T-tommy. Tommy Sh- oh fuck. Tommy Shelby" he cried.

"Don't look down Tommy" the nurse ordered. "Look at me, look at me" she pulled his face up. "Tell me about yourself".

"I c-can't. I can't fucking breathe"

"Yes, you can Tommy. Look at me. Tell me who's waiting for you back home? I'm sure you have a pretty girl" the nurse tugged at the bullet.

"I haven't. Arrrgh"

"A family? You've got any brothers or sisters? Hey, Tommy, don't fall asleep, look at me Tommy" the nurse yelled.

"I- I've got a baby brother"

"What's his name?"

"Finn" he answered.

"Good, that's a good name. Think of Finn, Tommy. He needs his brother. And I need you to stay awake" the nurse cried.

"Tommy, TOMMY, stay the fuck awake" she shouted. In the midst of all the pain, he felt like laughing when he heard her curse.

He hadn't expected it. Those foul words didn't seem to fit her peaceful face.

"What- what do you do?" he inquired.

"You mean, when I'm not patching you boys up?" she laughed. Tommy tried to smile.

"I sing" she said. "What do you do?"

"I drink"

The nurse laughed "As I'm sure I will too, if I get out of here".

"Sing for me" he ordered "'I'll stay awake".

The young nurse smiled as she started a tune. She sang louder when she started sewing him up, so to cover up his muffled cries.

"You got to make me a promise, promise to me, you'll dream, dream a little dream of me" the nurse finished as she sewed the last stitch.

"There. Congratulations, soldier. You made it through" she sighed.

"You've got to make me a promise.. Promise to me" he echoed "you'll come sing for us in Birmingham, once we get out".

"If you stay awake for the next hour, I promise I'll visit you when this is all over" she smiled.

Tommy shot up from his bed. The sheets were drenched in sweat, and his breathe was rigid. For the first time years, it wasn't a nightmare. Not entirely at least.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hear there's been a girl looking for you" Aunt Poll warningly started.

Tommy was well aware that she'd probably oppose any girl looking for him after what had happened with Grace.

He bid his aunt a good morning as he pulled a cigarette from the box in his pocket. He wasn't sure how he'd explain who Elizabeth was, or why she was here, he barely understood it himself.

Tommy imagined she must have been mad to travel through Birmingham alone.

"Not going to tell me, eh?" Aunt Poll pushed. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Arthur tells me she's the new teacher" she continued.

Her eyes were searching Tommy for any signs of weakness. Despite the lack of emotion Tommy always wore, Polly was certain she could detect any cover-up he had concerning the ladies.

It was her, afterall, who had pointed out how stupid he was to trust that Irish whore of a woman he used to have.

Tommy inhaled the fresh, spring air and pulled his hands through his hair as he contemplated what to do about Elizabeths arrival. Since the night of his flashback of her he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

She looked different now. Looked tired. No doubt she was still one of the most beautiful women he had met, but he himself had to admit he was biased.

She was so young when they had first met. He recalled how her dark locks were pinned up, it had made her look older , but the soft smile she wore was true to her age.

He still remembers the feel of her warm hands against his body. How she would sing to make him forget the pain. She had stayed with him the entire time he was on bedrest, leaving his side only to tend to new incoming patients.

The sun rose high over the tall buildings, Elizabeth squinted as she made her way to the little shop on the corner of the street. She had spent the last days trying to talk herself into leaving.

The ache in her chest had not dulled since she had seen Tommy. Would her Grant have been that way if he had made it through? Scarred by the violence, broken by the bombs that threatened them every day they stayed in France.

Granted she hadn't known Tommy Shelby for a very long time, and her judgement of him was colored by her own loneliness at the time, but she could see he was now, much stronger than he used to be yet a mere shell of his old self.

"Ms. Sweezey", Elizabeth froze at the sound of a familiar voice. She had hoped not to run into him before she figured out what her next move would be. He hadn't remembered her, she was free to leave without really breaking her promise to him.

"Mr. Shelby", she greeted. His eyes were warmer today, fixed on hers. She fidgeted with sides of her skirt as she tried to hold her head held high and continue the stare.

"It seems we do in fact know each other". Elizabeth broke their gaze. She silently prayed that the awkwardness of her impulsive visit would slip away unnoticed.

"We do" Elizabeth agreed. She smiled at him, hoping the noisy streets filled with children playing and busy men and women buzzing past them would cover the sound of her heavy breathing.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised you kept your promise, Ms. Sweezey", Tommy kept his curiosity in check. His stone cold exterior was no longer a mask as it was starting to take over any remnants of the "old Tommy" as Polly had called it.

"So am I" Elizabeth laughed nervously. She tugged at one of her curls and Tommys eyes shifted between her eyes and strand of her which she was fingering.

"Well, you must join me for a drink at the Garrison. How about tonight?" Tommy asked. His curiosity had not died out, he wondered what could have possessed her to leave America.

Elizabeth smoothed out her dress as she checked herself in the dirty old mirror. Her family was wealthy and from a young age she was accustomed to good hygiene, and fancy items.

She'd lost that part of herself in the war though. She'd lost quite a lot in the war. Before coming to England she used lie awake for hours imagining a life without the war. She'd be married by then, probably would have had children at the time too, with Grants green eyes and her curly hair.

It was only at the decoration of the American soldiers, when the Chief was thanking them, reminding the people of the special efforts of the tunnelers that Elizabeth had recalled her promise. The long nights she had spent with the British soldier mere weeks after her Grant had passed. The soldier had thanked her several times for saving his life, but Elizabeth never thanked him.

It was a bright evening and the streets vibrated with childrens laughter. It seemed strange that a place like this could hold such childish joy. She felt a stab of guilt when she looked around, here she was assuming no reason to smile while passing people who had far worse conditions who still found reasons to laugh and greet each other joyfully on the street.

She mustered her all her confidence as she walked up the stairs of the Garrison.

"Ms. Sweezey, good evening" the same man who had greeted Elizabeth at her first visit to the Garrison stood in front of her. He grinned at her as he grabbed the tip of his cap. His eyes were crazed, but he conducted the same manners he had shown previously.

"I hear you're quite chummy with our Tommyboy" he continued. Elizabeth smiled as she took a drag of the cigarette he lit for her.

"Stop harassing the poor lass" Tommy joked as he approached them. "Elizabeth Sweezey, this is my oldest brother, Arthur" he introduced us.

Arthur seemed pleasant enough, though his sobriety was questionable. Not long after Tommy had joined them came the next two additions of the Shelby brothers. Elizabeth felt a sincere joy when she was introduced to their youngest brother.

"You know, Finn, you saved your brothers life in France" she smiled to the shy young man.

"I'm quite certain you did most of the saving Ms. Sweezey" Tommy laughed. Finn had certainly been an important factor in his ability to stay conscious the night he was shot, but Elizabeth was the one who had forced him to stay focused. Not to mention that she literally put him back together.

The Shelby brothers all took turns on asking how it was in the New World - was it free, was it beautiful, did they seem happier over there? All questions that Elizabeth answered with her natural grace, however she felt dishonest when telling them all how great it was.

As the night approached Tommy offered to walk her home, he didn't feel comfortable letting her walk through the streets at this hour.

"Well, they certainly didn't spare any questions" he laughed as they started the walk. "There is one thing I've been wondering however" those bright blue eyes piercing her once again.

"If America was all you said it to be, why did you leave?" he inquired.

Elizabeth knew that lying her way out of this one would do no good. Besides, strangely she found herself reluctant to lie to Tommy.

"Well, after France there wasn't much left for me in America. My family, sure I miss them, but they don't need me, and whatever plans I had well they..." she stopped herself.

"He was in the war?" Tommy could see the surprise in her eyes at the mention of her fiancé. He answered her puzzled look, "I remember you wore a diamond".

"He was shot a few weeks before we met" she nodded. "After that... Well, I didn't really know what to do after that" she exhaled the smoke as she spoke. It wasn't very ladylike, but she doubted that Tommy cared.

"So you came here" he started "to uphold the promise you made to fragile soldier" he chuckled bitterly.

"I came here to thank you" she sighed. Tommys eyes widened. "You kept me going. When you spoke about your family and Birmingham I could see what I was helping you get back to" she said.

"Except, not all of you made it back either" Elizabeth mentally cursed as she knew she spoke out of her place.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the Tommy I knew, he had joy, even on the night you got shot, you smiled" Elizabeth couldn't seem to stop herself. "This..." she waved at the streets. "This is yours now, and from what I hear it's yours by force".

His eyes darkened as he scouted the streets. She could tell he was carefully analyzing her words. She didn't feel scared, though she thought she should have. He dragged his fingers through his hair.

Lips slightly parted he turned back towards her and nodded.

"War changes a man".

"War changes a woman too" she added and concluded it wasn't her right to speak for the city.

It seemed even though the people of Small Heath feared him, they respected him as well. They saw his actions as a rebellious effort to get back what they had lost in the war. Perhaps he was _hope_ to the city of Birmingham.

There was a new face at the Garrison when Tommy got back that night. A man with dark hair and a slight tan was rolling a cigarette while scouting the room.

"Who've got here?" Tommy nodded at the newcomer.

"Dunno, he came inn about half an hour ago, just been sitting there staring at the rest of the customers" the barman answered.

Tommy gathered the books that he'd just gone through. Business was good, and it seemed like his plan to expand to London was closer than it seemed. He had already sorted things out with Solomons, an ally that surely would be needed the closer Tommy got to overtaking Sabini.

He chuckled as he thought of Elizabeths reaction to him "leading" Small Heath. She wasn't wrong, he knew that, but still he didn't feel judged by her. He didn't even feel feared by her.

As Tommy made his way out of the Garrison he noticed the strangers eyes following him. As he reached the end of the street he saw three large figures appear out of the shadows.

"Mr. Shelby" a nasal sounding man called. His eyes were slender and he too had a slight tan. "We've got a message for you. Mr. Sabini sends his best" the man chuckled before swinging his arm.

Tommy knew there would be no use in fighting back, the two other men in the gang held him straight up as the first continued to pound him as if he were a punching bag.

As they dragged him away, Tommy kept wishing that one of the Blinders would be out in the street, able to stop them from wherever they were taking them.

"You should know by now London's not yours for the taking" the tan one warned, before slamming him into a brick wall.

As the laughter of the three men vanished into the darkness Tommy opened one eye, he could feel the other starting to buldge up. He tried to stand up, perhaps he could make it back to the Garrison he thought, but his legs were worn, like overcooked noodles they served in the war, forcing Tommy to use his arms to crawl forward. He heard a door slam shut before his eyes slipped shut and his mind went numb.

"Tommy, wake up" he heard a soft voice call. It wasn't the first time that voice had uttered those words. "Who did this to you?" Elizabeth whispered.

His opened his eyes, the sight of the left one quite compromised from the swell that was now complete.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my room, I've bandaged you... again" she started. "We should get you to the hospital, I'll run and get Arthur" she said.

"No" Tommy called as she got up. "I can't go to the hospital" he finished.

"Of course you can't. You're Tommy fucking Shelby" she cursed.

"Don't.. I didn't like it the first time I heard you swear. I still don't" his voice was rough. He wondered how long he had lied here while she tended to him.

"And you think I give a shit?" Elizabeth knew it was unlike her, but at this point she felt it was a totally valid response. His stoic face hid a small smile.

Suddenly Tommy chuckled. He noticed her eyes water as he laughed at her response. "It was never my intention to insult you" he apologized.

"Tommy, what happened tonight? You could have been killed" she cried. Elizabeth suppressed the urge to move the dark strands of hair casting shadows on his forehead.

"It was nothing" he tried, but Elizabeths scoff made it clear that would not be enough. "It was just someone trying to prove a point" he explained.

"Well did he get through?". She sighed as he shook his head, a small but cheeky smile played at his lips.

"So this is what you came back to? This is what I saved your life for?" the tears that had threatened her confidence now rolled freely as she stared at the broken man lying in her bed.

Tommy mustered all his strength as he pushed himself up in a sitting position. He looked around at the dim-lit, dusty room. There were few personal items, a part from a picture frame, a comb and some books all she had was a suitcase hidden in her open closet.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Two nights, I wanted to find Arthur, but I was afraid you'd wake while I was away" she admitted. Her young face was now conditioned by dark circles under her eyes, and a fearful expression Tommy knew she'd worn far too often for a girl her age.

Tommy dragged his feet to the floor and positioned himself at the very edge of the bed, leaving only the slightest space between him and Elizabeth. Her eyes widened as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His hand hovered above her ear a second before it finally cupped her cheek. He could feel the warmth of her spreading through his arms, reaching a part of him he thought was gone for good.

He cleared his throat, at that thought, and started to get up.

"You're leaving?" Elizabeth wondered. Her heart was beating rapidly, still marveling at the touch of Tommy Shelby.

"I should get back. My family is probably wondering where I am" he explained. His stoic expression was back, hiding any sentiment he had.

Elizabeth helped him to the street. She watched him limp his way onto the main street, headed for the Garrison. She feared the consequences of what had happened to him. She knew that he wouldn't find it in himself to let it slip, and somewhere deep inside herself she hoped the men who had done this would feel the same pain they had caused him.

Elizabeth woke the next morning to the sound of pounding on her door. She hurried to wrap her robe around herself as she opened the door. Ignoring the disappointment she felt when she didn't see Tommy she greeted the older woman standing in front of her.

"Yes, hello, can I help you?" she smiled.

Elizabeth felt a chill as the woman lifted her head and looked at her. Her eyes were empty, her dark hair capturing the defined shape of her face. The woman moved forwards, nearly pushing Elizabeth as she let herself inn.

"I hear you saved my nephew again" the woman started. Her voice cold as her expression. "I came to give you this" she said as she handed Elizabeth a solid bunch of notes. "For your worry" she smiled cooly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" something about this woman made Elizabeth feel uncertain of her safety.

"Oh, come off it will ya? Tommy told me what you did, who you were..." she said. "My name is Polly". Elizabeth recollected the name from the long nights she had spent with Tommy in France. This was the woman who had raised him and her brothers. Tommy's personal traits seemed to reveal themselves as family traits as Elizabeth recognized the strong, high cheekbones, not to mention the stoic expression Polly shared with Tommy.

"I don't want your money Mrs. Shelby" Elizabeth said. Frankly she felt insulted, not the least confused at why this stranger was handing her money.

"Good. Now tell me, what has brought you here, surely Tommy isn't the only reason?" Polly wondered. Elizabeth felt the blood rush to her cheeks at how strange this must seem to his Aunt.

"I didn't really plan this trip too thoroughly" she admitted.

"You're American, what does that make you, protestant?" Polly asked strictly.

"No"

"Catholic?" Pollys eyebrows knitted closely. "Who's your God?" she inquired.

"My God died in the war Mrs. Shelby. As I'm sure Tommys did too" she didn't know why she felt the urge to compare herself to Tommy. But she could feel the stern approach Polly had taken was not for Elizabeths benefit.

For a brief moment, Polly's strict features seemed to soften up as she found something in Elizabeths eyes. It was the same dull ache that was eating away at her Tommy.

"You're alone in this city?" Polly continued to fish for any information she could get out of this girl. She was certain though, at this point, Elizabeth Sweezey was no threat to the Shelby family. And she was always right about such matters.

Elizabeth nodded. Strangely Pollys words seemed to hit a nerve. Being alone hadn't been an issue for Elizabeth since the war, but standing here in front of this woman who was clearly judging her for every word that escaped her lips, she felt more alone, more vulnerable than she had in years.

Pollys eyes searched the room. She shook her head slightly before speaking again.

"This is no place for a woman to stay alone. We'll move you into ours. My nieces old room should be suitable enough I'm sure" Polly seemed to be speaking more to herself than to Elizabeth.

"W-what? I don't know you, I couldn't impose. Besides, I don't mind this room, it's... charming in its own way" Elizabeth protested.

"You seem to like a lot of things that are charming in their own way" Polly raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat up at Pollys insinuation. "I won't hear of any protestations, I'll have the boys pick up your things".


End file.
